


Salt Skin

by Lilly_C



Series: Salt Skin Trilogy [1]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Not Canon Compliant, One Night Stands, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running to where he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Bloodsport, written before the episode aired on STV.
> 
> Inspired by the song Salt Skin by Ellie Goulding.
> 
> For Spike, always my number one smile. I love you, Lilly.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

_Hands on strings and my mouth open/ Find the perfect words that I’ve not spoken/ And I won’t tell the truth unless you want me to/ For all the times that I lost my head/ When it rolled to the floor and I found it again/ But when it came back/ I didn’t know my own name  
Salt Skin by Ellie Goulding_

^^^

Chris was awoken by a slow sensual moan coming from Jackie’s side of the bed. He turned over, attempting to look at her to discover the cause of her arousal when she drawled a name. His name. “Robbie.” Her breathing erratic, and mind racing as she felt a hand on her sweaty shoulder trying to wake her.

“What the hell was that Jackie?”

Jackie shifted, pulling the covers up with her. “What was what?” she asked, confused by Chris’ question.

“Robbie!” he yelled. “You were dreaming about him. You were dreaming about Robbie fucking Ross.”

Jackie gave him her trademark glare. “Get dressed,” she commanded.

“What?”

“GET DRESSED AND GET OUT!”

She waited a few minutes until she heard the front door slam; grabbing her mobile from the night stand she quickly unlocked the keys and opened the text message creator.

Quickly keying in U BASTARD she scrolled down to Robbie’s number hitting send.

She put the phone back on the night stand and turned over attempting in vain to forget the dream she’d just had.

*

Robbie entered the kitchenette, putting his arm around Jackie’s neck. “I expect to get those texts in the middle of the night from one of my tarts. Not from you Jackie,” he whispered against her ear causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up.

Jackie turned out of his embrace, something which she rarely did. “I was pissed off Robbie. I still am.”

“What did I do to you?” he asked, knowing what her response would be.

Jackie collected her cup of strong and sweet coffee, mentally kicking herself as she made her way back into the bullpen. “It’s what you didn’t do Robbie, that’s the problem?”

Robbie flashed his trademark lopsided grin at her; the one he knew made her knees buckle whenever he used it in her presence. “With you I…” he paused. “Come outside,” he said realising that she was distressed about something he hadn’t realised he’d actually done.

Jackie leant against the wall. She was waiting for Robbie to make a smart arsed comment, when none was forthcoming she made her revelation. “Last night I…” she paused, feeling her cheeks flush a little. “I had a dream about you.”

“Oh aye,” Robbie dryly commented.

“We were shagging. Relentlessly. And I called your name out as I came in my sleep. I didn’t even realise I’d said anything and that was when Chris woke me up. He wanted an explanation and I couldn’t give him one. I didn’t know what to say, so we argued and I kicked him out.”

“That explains the text then.” Robbie winked.

Jackie ran a hand through her hair, sighing sadly. “For the record Rob, me and Chris are over. I can’t share my life with someone who always sleeps with their back to me and who I don’t love.”

Robbie hesitated for a moment before drawing her into a comforting hug.

“Are you ready to go back in?” Robbie asked, as he watched Jackie pull away from him, nodding her head. “Yeah I am, thanks Robbie. Oh and you better not tell anyone.”

“I won’t,” he whispered. “It’ll be our secret Jackie.”

*

“She won’t be happy about this boss,” Robbie stated.

Matt sighed, “We haven’t got any other option. None of the women around her are convincing enough.”

Jackie leant against the door jamb of the DCI's office. “Aren’t convincing enough for what?” she enquired, entering and taking the vacant seat beside Robbie.

“We need someone to be Robbie’s girlfriend tonight, and he said you’d be perfect for it Jackie.” Matt briefly explained.

Robbie smirked at Jackie, causing her to kick his ankle. “Are you sure there isn’t anyone else sir?.”

“Positive.”

Jackie released a soft sigh. “What do I need to do?”

“Other than look more gorgeous than you already are,” Robbie flirted. “You've to get your hair and nails done, buy a new outfit and be at my place for eight.”

Jackie rose to her feet. “I’ll get my rewards in heaven,” she muttered as she left the office.

*

It had taken over six hours to transform Jackie. The hair extensions took the longest to do and at times were painful where the stylist had pulled a section of hair too tightly. She hadn’t had long hair since she was teenager and she couldn’t help but notice how the extra inches knocked several years off.

“You look amazing, honey,” Robbie commented as he entered his bedroom.

Jackie smiled at him. “Thank you,” she wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his shoulder. “Will this work?”

Robbie placed his finger on her lips, leaning in for a brief, yet tentative kiss. “Yes Jackie, it’ll work,” he said promising as they broke apart. “Listen, you finish getting ready and then we’ll leave. Boss has told me what we need to do to arrest the guy.”

“Okay.”

*

Matt pulled Robbie aside, raising his voice to be heard above the music. “It’s not working. You’re supposed to be in love this woman and you haven’t been with her at all tonight.”

“Sorry boss. I guess it’s just awkward.”

Matt pushed Robbie onto the dance floor, signalling for him to go to Jackie. He looked back at the older man, before placing his hand on her back. “Boss is worried Jackie.”

“He’s right to be worried Robbie. I’m your girlfriend, and you haven’t even kissed me, all night.”

“Do you want me to?”

A momentary hesitation passed between them before their lips connected for a sweet lingering kiss. A fusion of raspberry lip gloss, lager and vodka passing the other’s mouth.

They smiled at each other like a pair of inexperienced teenagers when they broke away.

“That was,” Robbie uttered breathlessly.

“More,” Jackie whispered huskily. Reconnecting for a deeper, more heated kiss.

The commotion going on around them was decreasing into simple background noise, along with the fading music and the lights coming back on.

Matt shouted, “Guys, we’ve got them,” as he passed the oblivious couple.

Robbie gently prodded Jackie in the ribs to get her attention. “My place is closer.”

“I know it is Robbie. I was waiting for you to say something.”

*

Jackie’s hands were roaming under Robbie’s shirt, lips nipping on his earlobe, making the simple task of unlocking the door much more problematic. “Can’t you get it in?” she teased.

“Yeah, usually,” he uttered as he grabbed Jackie’s hands. “Then again, we could just do it out here.”

“And break all public decency laws while we’re at it?”Jackie said, smirking at the suggestion.

When Robbie finally got the door opened, the low heat of the flat was comforting against the chill that always accompanied Glasgow at night time. “Looks like we’ll have to break the law another time Jackie.”

Jackie kicked the door shut, gasping as Robbie pinned her against it. His mouth capturing hers, for another searing yet reciprocal kiss; chuckling into her mouth as she began tickling his abs while trying to unbutton his shirt. She moaned as he pushed his knee between her legs, his hands expertly undoing the zipper on her skirt.

“Robbie, wait,” she panted, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Why?” he asked.

Rather than answer, she moved them so that he was against the wall.

She flicked her tongue over each nipple as her hands quickly worked on his belt and trousers. “Fuck,” he rasped throatily.

She slid her hand through the slit in his boxers teasing the tip with her fingertips, slowly building momentum. “Don’t stop,” he softly cried.

With that last plea she stopped and removed her shoes. “Don’t stop what?” she teased walking away from him.

Although he was close to the edge, he followed her, grabbing her from behind thrusting his hand into her knickers teasing her sodden, swollen lips. “GOD ROBBIE,” she loudly moaned as his fingers continued their work. “That’s for walking away.”

Jackie laughed at him. “I was going to suck you off but my feet were killing me in those heels.”

Robbie bent Jackie over the bed, removing both of their underwear in one swift movement. He held onto her hips as he entered her from behind. Quickly finding his rhythm she moved in time with him matching the ferocity of his thrusts, shuddering as he rubbed her clit and squeezed her breasts. “FUCK ME,” she panted hoarsely, crawling on to the bed.

He lay beside her, caressing her flushed skin. “Suck me off,” he requested. Jackie positioned herself so her already dripping pussy was in his face and his ever hardening cock was close to her mouth. “Only if you do me too.”

She quietly squealed as she felt his hot lips on her core, before going to work on his length. “I’ve heard of Italian stallions,” she muttered as her tongue flicked over the head, taking more and more of him into her mouth, tasting her juices on him, she worked him into a frenzy as she moved up and down his length. She paused as he spilled into her mouth; she heard a pleasured moan when her hand massaged his balls and he cum again.

Robbie shifted slightly so that he had better access to her, slipping three fingers inside of her, he moved them at varying in speeds as he flicked his tongue back and forth across her clit. Hearing her groan loudly he continued building pressure and momentum until she came and her juices were on his face and hand.

“You taste so good,” he whispered, licking her juices off his finger. 

“You taste good too.”

He moved so that he was on top of her. “Sleep or sex?” he enquired.

“Sex,” she replied, running her hands down his back. “What are you waiting for? You’re not shy.”

“Just catching my breath, darling.”

Before Jackie could say anything else, his lips were covering hers as he entered her again, slowly building his rhythm as she repositioned herself, to be on top. To be the one in control, a trait of hers that he secretly admired, she quickened her pace as he caught on with her rhythm.

She leant forward gasping as he took a nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking the hardened bud, his fingers teasing the other equally hard bud.

He moved swiftly, scooping her in his arms without loosing their connection. He thrust harder and harder till their juices spilled over and she called out his name. She was breathing erratically, to the point of it being fitful.

She rested her head on his shoulder and he smiled at her as he laid them on the bed, pulling the covers over them.

Jackie rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, aware that he was still inside her. “Fuck me that made me cum.”

“You can say that again, Jackie.” Robbie kissed the top of her head. “Sleep now, I’m knackered after that.”

Jackie placed her hand on the side of neck. “Don’t leave me, Rob.” She whispered her final words as they fell into a contented lovers slumber.

*

Robbie squinted at his watch as the harsh early morning sun filtered into the room through the gaps in the blinds, drawing attention to the pale yet slightly bruised skin of the woman he was still entwined with, briefly taking his thoughts of them waking up like this every single day away from him.

Gently kissing the back of her neck, he whispered, “Jackie, you awake yet? It’s after seven.”

“Ten more minutes, please,” she groggily pleaded. “I can’t tell if I’m hung over or still reeling from that last orgasm.”

Robbie kissed the top of her head. “I’ll be back in a minute,” he stated, as he got out of bed.

Just as Robbie was almost out the door, Jackie propped herself up using her elbows. “Any regrets?” she asked, feeling rejected by his early morning actions.

“None at all darling.”

“Right, so,” she said regarding his comment for a moment, “Tell me, what are you doing all the way over there then, Robbie?”

He smiled contentedly at her. “I was going to make us some coffee and breakfast.”

Jackie patted the space beside her, purposefully allowing the covers to slip down her naked form. “Coffee can wait, and unless we have differing views on breakfast, I suggest you get that fine body of yours back here,” she taunted.

Feeling that familiar tingle in his loins Robbie knew that he’d be in big trouble if he didn’t cater to her every whim and request.


End file.
